Mother Box
alienartifact.jpg|The unevolved form. Alien Artifact Stats.png|The unevolved Alien Artifact stats. IMG_0493.PNG|The Evolved form. Mother Box Stats.png|The evolved Mother Box stats. Effects *8% - 28% MAX HEALTH increase *10% - 30% chance to BLINK against Special 2 *Evolved: 50% - 100% POWERDRAIN chance at start of the match Strategy The blink chance is similar to the effect of the passive of Batman/Dawn of Justice and the gear Riddler's Staff in that, when it does activate, it will do so upon the opponent's activation of a special, causing the disappearing character to be unaffected by all damage and effects over the course of the special's animation. This gear is in many ways a direct counterpart to the Riddler's Staff, offering a 28% health increase when fully evolved (instead of a 35% health increase) and a 30% "blink" chance to disappear against enemy's Special 2 (instead of a 21% "blink" chance against SP1). The power drain at the start of the match that this gear provides is quite novel. If equipped onto any character of a team, the fully evolved gear will automatically drain the power of the opponent's starting character. No other gear has an effect that goes off only at the start of a match, and, strictly speaking, no other gear affects the battlefield while the character it is equipped to is tagged out (although the League of Assassins Set effects can conditionally do so). This can greatly reduce the effectiveness of characters/gears that grant immediate access to power, such as Batman/Arkham Origins, Batgirl/Prime, and even the effects of Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. This will not affect Batman/Arkham Knight's "Power Added" perk as it is chosen just after the start of the match, but it will still affect the power given by the aforementioned Batgirl/Prime and Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. Interestingly enough, this can also be the one way and at times only opportunity to drain Batman/Arkham Knight's power, as his controller can also choose to give him immunity to power drain (as technically that boost is chosen/given just after the start of a match also). The power drain will also take effect even if there is no power to be drained, meaning that character equipped with the LexCorp Set can gain power even if there was none to be drained originally. Fusing Trivia *The Mother Box is an alien device that can be used to teleport the user to almost anywhere they wish, and is widely used by Darkseid and his army at first as a way to open a portal from his home planet, Apokolips, to Earth. *This is the 2nd piece of gear with the BLINK effect, the first being Riddler's Staff. **In many ways this gear completely mirrors Riddler's Staff, as both offer a health increase and a chance to evade different special attacks. Arguably the third and final effects of both gears are similar as well, as the team XP boost of Riddler's Staff is team-oriented but has no effect in combat, while the Mother Box drain effect can help the team even if placed on a character who doesn't enter the battle (but will also have no further effect in combat afterwards). *It is the 5th piece of legendary gear to have a max health increase effect. *This is the latest piece of online season reward gear that has a unique portrait on the Online Battle page. All others are only represented by an unevolved version of the gear card. It was originally applied for the Militarized Batmobile, and later joined by the Riddler's Cane, Soultaker Sword and this gear. *Previously, the Mother Box drains power even before the match actually starts. This was changed to do so at the actual start of the match. Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:Online season rewards Category:MAX HEALTH increase Category:Power drain Category:Evasion Category:Blink Effect